A Series of Unfortunate One-Shots
by dragonserpent18
Summary: This is my story for my one-shots. I'll upload every once in a while for this, mostly if I have to delay something.
1. Damon Teaches Rouge

**Announcement: I have to let you all know that I have to push "New Faces" back for awhile. I'm really sorry about that. To show my gratitude for everyone's patience, I will write a short one-shot for you to enjoy for the time being. Again, I'm sorry that I have to push it back. It's just that I'm thinking ahead of time, and I won't have the time to write the chapters every day.**

 **The story has been moved to May 1, but if it gets pushed back again, I will write another quick one-shot for you. I hope this entices you all to keep waiting. So here you go!**

 **Warning: Read "A Second Chance," and "A Second Chance At Redemption" first.**

 **Chapter 1: Damon Teaches Rouge**

Damon and Rouge stood on opposite ends of the room. After the events of the previous tale, Rouge wanted Damon to train her in his fighting style. Damon said to her, "Okay. Show me what you got!"

Rouge leaped forward and delivered two kicks, but Damon avoided both of them and countered with a jab of his knee. "That double kick was a little bit too predictable. You need to use my skill of prescience against me."

Rouge asked, "What does that even mean?"

Damon replied, "It means I am predicting your movements and avoiding them entirely. You need to be able to be unpredictable, and recover in case you miss. Watch." Damon rushed in, turned around and delivered a kick. He missed, but his foot went downward and contacted Rouge's shoulder. Damon then made a forward flip, and hit the ground with his feet. Rouge avoided this, tried to sweep with her legs, but Damon pushed himself off the ground, barely avoiding the attack. "Well done. You did a good job avoiding. Now you need to perfect your timing with counter attacks."

Rouge nodded at the notion. She ran towards Damon, and attacked with several punches in a row. Damon dodged every single one, but when he attempted to land a hit back, Rouge grabbed his arm. Damon had a look of surprise before she pinned him. "How's that?"

Damon answered with a strained voice, "Excellent, but don't be comfortable just yet." He retracted his legs, knocked Rouge off balance and kicked himself back on his feet. "I am good at escaping. Now, I wonder how well you work with pressure." He swept his silver arm at her, and she blocked with both hands. He attempted to pushed forward, but she held him back. He finally managed to push through, knocking her on her butt.

"Ouch," Rouge said with a painful tone.

Damon told her, "I wanted to test how your strength works when dealing with an opposing force.

Rouge grumbled, "I somehow doubt that worked."

Damon smiled and said, "Well, if it was anything but my silver arm, you would've pulled through."

Rouge smiled and exclaimed, "Shut up!"

Suddenly, Claudia walked in, wearing yoga pants and a sports bra. "May I join in?"

Damon looked at her and blushed. "I don't think you're in the right outfit, though. But I suppose I could teach you, as well."

Claudia blushed and said, "Well, I really came down to tell you dinner is almost ready, and Mr. Wonka and Charlie are waiting for you both to be ready."

Damon helped Rouge up and said, "You did really great. Let's take 5, huh?"

 **I hope this somewhat makes up for pushing back the story. I'm not abandoning, but rather delaying by a bit. I promise it will be here. Again, if I have to push it back again, I'll write another one-shot. Have a great day, everyone!**


	2. Forgiveness

**As I promised, I was to write two one-shots during my break. Well, I found the time to do it. I thought, though. The two guests requested a MikexViolet one shot and a CharliexVeruca one shot. I then decided to combine the two to have a double date. So the two one shots is now just one. My next story will be beginning in almost a week. Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Forgiveness**

As most date nights get started, Charlie Bucket began with preparation. You see, a few days ago, Veruca Salt had come to the factory and asked if he would go out with her. Charlie thought she had good taste, was beautiful, and seemed much nicer. So he decided to just go for it. Of course, he had no idea there would be more to it than that. He got dressed in a suit that Wonka wore many years ago: a gray coat, gray pants, blue shirt, and black tie. He went down to the door and there was Grandpa Joe waiting for him. "Charlie, you look dashing in that suit. Mr. Wonka and I wish you good luck on your date. Now, we better hurry to pick her up or you'll be late!" Grandpa put on his cap and drove them both in the limo. "Mr. Wonka was really nice to lend me the limo, and I feel really young again since I took a little Wonka-Vite. Things are very great today, aren't they?" Charlie only nodded. As poised as he grew to be, he was a little lacking on confidence. Nevertheless, they had arrived on time.

Veruca ran to the door and was delighted to see Charlie ready to greet her. She wore a white dress, a fur stole, and a sun hat. Mr. Salt, who stood nearby, said to Charlie, "You certainly look well-groomed, and the suit compliments you well, my boy. Have fun, darling!" He gave Veruca a kiss on the cheek and let them go on their way. Charlie opened the door and let her in first.

"My, what a gentleman!" Veruca said, impressed. "Who's driving the limo? I'm assuming it's Mr. Wonka." When Grandpa Joe turned back, Veruca said, "Oh. Your grandfather! How delightful to see you again!"

Grandpa Joe raised his cap and said, "Charmed. Now it won't be long before we arrive at the restaurant."

When they arrived, Grandpa Joe headed to the front. As he did so, Charlie had spotted two individuals that were walking out of a car. He suddenly started shivering. "What's the matter, Charlie?" Veruca asked. Charlie chose not to say anything and continued to shiver. Grandpa Joe got to the front, and he immediately recognized the pair walking towards the front.

"Charlie," he asked. "Don't those two over there look familiar?" Veruca couldn't see, so she and Charlie stepped out of the limo. All four stopped in their tracks. The other two were Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teavee. Violet had her blond hair grow longer, because it was in a pony tail. She had on a dark blue dress and a black scarf. Mike wore a black suit with a red tie. His hair was even spikier than before. "What are you two doing here?" Veruca asked in a haughty manner.

Violet scoffed, "We're here on a date. Imagine the surprise to see you here, Miss Veruca. Should I start groveling now?"

"How dare you!"

As the two started arguing, Mike walked up to Charlie. "That one of Wonka's suits?"

Charlie answered, "Yes."

"Looks nice on you."

"Thanks."

Mike said, "I'll be honest with you Charlie, Violet really doesn't like Veruca."

"I know. What are we going to do?"

Grandpa Joe walked over to Veruca. "You left your purse behind. I will see you all later. Nice to see you folks again.

Mike suddenly said, "Wait! We kind of need a ride back." Violet elbowed him, so he said, "What? You're mom is not coming back, you know. She said it was too much gas. Personally, I'm surprised you haven't run off like you said-" and then Mike got elbowed again.

Grandpa Joe walked over to Violet and said, "Is it true? Because I can help you two if you need."

Violet looked down and said, "Yes. We do need a ride back." Grandpa Joe was about to say something, but Veruca said something that he didn't hear. Next thing you know, the two are fighting again.

Mike and Charlie tried to pull them apart, so Grandpa Joe said in a calm manner, "Please, no more fighting. Obviously, you two need to work out your issues, so have a double date, on me!" He handed Charlie some extra money. "Use that for your date. I'm hoping you all will consider it."

Violet looked to Veruca and said something strange. "The only reason I'll go along with it is because I've gained a great deal of respect for Charlie's grandfather." She walked inside aggressively. Grandpa Joe went back in the limo and said that he'll be back in two hours.

Inside the restaurant, they got a table for 4 and sat down. Mike told them, "I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me."

Veruca angrily said, "So do I!" and walked off too. It was just Violet and Charlie. They stared at each other for a little while.

Finally Charlie said, "I'm happy for you."

Violet answered, "Thanks. Is that Wonka's suit?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Probably because of the "WW" tag sticking out of the back."

"What? Why didn't anyone say something?"

Violet giggled at this. She then said, "Charlie, I apologize if you thought I was mad at you. I wasn't. I'm thrilled that you won, and I've changed since you last saw me."

"How come you said what you said about my grandfather?"

"When my blueness was still there, it began to grow worse instead of fade away. It got so bad, I couldn't leave the house out of shame. I was giving up hope. Then one day, I get a letter." She handed him a letter, written in his grandfather's handwriting...

 _Dear Miss Beauregarde,_

How have you been? I write this letter because I have been working in the Inventing Room as of late. I remembered a thing about the Great Gum Machine that I had forgotten. I was on the verge of creating a way to perfect it, but I never got to it. I decided to take the opportunity to help you out, since you've still showed no signs of your affliction fading away. I had gotten Mr. Wonka's approval on the plan, and I finally have created a catalyst that can speed up the reversal of your condition. Enclosed with this letter is a package. Take it out and drink it. You should feel the effects right away. I hope it works.

 _Signed,_

 _Joe Bucket_

"I've been saving that letter with me, should I ever see you again. He was right, it worked. I thanked him many times in a report I sent to him on the status. Your grandpa saved me, and I'm grateful."

Charlie smiled and said, "That's wonderful. But why are you so mad at my date?"

Violet answered, "When I was turning into a blueberry, she was smiling at me and enjoying it. Then I heard the "county fair" joke, and it hurt me. I would've forgiven her, but she never even said she was sorry." She put her head down when she said this. As she did, Mike returned.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," Violet pouted.

"Well there is," Veruca said as she arrived.

"What do you want?" Violet grumbled.

"I overheard you two talking. I'm really sorry about what I said, Violet. But if something like this comes up, you should tell me."

"It's okay. So, what are you going to have?"

As the time passed, they had finished their meal, payed it, and waited for Grandpa Joe to return. "So one time, my dad was drying the floor with a fan, and I was still paper thin, so it blew me upwards. It was the first time anyone ever fell up the stairs!" Everyone laughed at Mike's story.

The limo came by, and Violet asked, "Charlie, can we spend the night? I want to talk to Wonka."

"Sure."

Inside the limo, as Grandpa Joe drove, Violet cuddled with Mike and Veruca cuddled with Charlie. As they arrived, Willy Wonka stood at the gate. When they exited the limo, Violet embraced Mr. Wonka with a hug (which scared him again). "Thank you for your part in helping me," she whispered. They all went inside to bond some more.

 **I know it was meant to be a shipping thing, but I decided to make it more than that. I hop the guests are okay with that. That's the combined one shots I promised. Stay tuned for my next story, which will arrive in 5 days on September 26! Take care everyone!**


End file.
